1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to safety barriers for restraining movement of the occupants during rapid vehicle deceleration such as during accidents, and more particularly to safety barriers which include a safety net operatively connected to the vehicle frame to restrain the occupants.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of safety devices have been developed over the years to protect the occupants of motor vehicles. The most commonly known safety device is the conventional seat belt, which includes a lap belt and possibly an attached shoulder harness. Seat belts are now typically provided for the driver and all three or four passengers in the front and the rear seats of automobiles. More recently, air bags have also been used in automobiles in combination with seat belts initially designed to further protect the driver of the automobile. Some automobiles now also have an air bag for the front passenger, though deemed less effective than that for the driver because of the larger size of the air bag required due to the longer dashboard to passenger distance. Air bags for the rear passengers are difficult to provide since they would necessarily be mounted on the rears of the front seats, both an unstable mounting place and providing little knee room for the rear passengers.
While seat belts and air bags are good for most adults of average or larger size, they have proven dangerous in certain automobile accidents for smaller adults, children, and infants. For example, lap belts are designed to fit directly on the pelvis of an adult which prevents the internal organs from being crushed during a head-on accident. However, the lap belt fits above the pelvis on small adults and children, directly crushing the internal organs during such an accident. Likewise, the shoulder harness can cause neck injury to small adults and children due to the lower position of their necks relative to the shoulder harness. Air bags have similarly been known to cause injuries to small adults and children since such individuals may not be in the correct position during air bag firing or deployment. Being too close to the air bag during firing, or being laterally offset relative to the normal adult driving position causes the air bag to forcefully hit the person during deployment, rather than inflating first then acting as a cushion for the person""s head to contact.
Infants present a particularly difficult problem due to their extremely small size. Child car seats which have a protective shell and cushioned interior present the best current solution. The shell typically attaches to the lap belt of the automobile for restraint of the shell, with an inner body harness which retains the infant to the cushion and shell. However, infants are still injured in such car seats when not properly installed, or if an air bag deploys in the seat to which the child car seat is attached.
Various devices other than seat belts, air bags, and child car seats have been devised. Some such devices use safety netting or nets which are movable from an out-of-the-way storage position to a deployed position to restrain typically one vehicle occupant. Others use safety nets which are fixed in a non-movable deployed or operative position.
Movable Safety Nets
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,219 issued to Ha is disclosed a crash net safety device for an automobile, which includes a U-shaped bar having a net fixed to the ceiling of the automobile and pivotally connected to the interior of the automobile at both sides. A trigger is operatively connected to one end of the U-shaped bar for allowing movement of the bar from a stowed position to a deployed position to protect an occupant upon the sensing of a collision by sensors in the automobile. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,701 issued to Nanda is disclosed a protection system which includes a pair of expandable bellows which are normally in a retracted position. The bellows rapidly expand upon release of respective latches to deploy a crash barrier attached to the ceiling of the vehicle when a sensor detects an accident. Yet further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,020 issued to Habrer is disclosed a passive restraining barrier which includes a restraining barrier bounded by first, second, and third restraining belts. The first and second restraining belts are fixed to the ceiling of the automobile, the third restraining belt connected to the bottom of the restraining barrier. First and second takeup belts are connected to the bottoms of the first two restraining belts, with first and second takeup belt retractors mounted to the body of the automobile. The takeup belts are received by the retractors and the restraining barrier is held by breakaway fasteners. When an accident occurs, the takeup belts are retracted into their retractors, bringing the restraining barrier to a deployed position in front of the driver or front passenger. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,672 is disclosed a protection system which includes a rectangular net stored in the ceiling of an automobile. The net is secured at four corners to cables that are guided along the interior of the automobile to a pair of pistons in cylinders located on the frame under the automobile. A sensor electrically triggers firing of charges that propel the pistons when an accident is detected. The pistons pull on the cables to deploy the net across the front and sides of the driver or passenger to restrain movement of any occupants in the seat.
Fixed Safety Nets
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,341 issued to Hartigan is disclosed a restraining net which includes a rectangular safety net which is affixed within a flexible support frame of upper, lower, and transverse straps. A pair of upper belts extend from the upper strap and are releasibly connected to the shoulder belts of a motor vehicle, being positioned above the seat back of the vehicle adjacent the ends of the seat. A pair of lower belts extend from the lower strap and are releasibly connected to the frame of the seat. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,582 is disclosed a restraint device for protecting young children in the sleeping compartments or bunks of a recreational vehicle. The restraint device includes a safety net that is supported by a rectangular frame attached to the upper bunk so as to provide simultaneous vertical and horizontal support. Quick release snaps are provided to allow an adult ready access to the infant in the bunk. The quick release mechanism is such that an adult may have ready egress from the bunk, but a young child cannot release the mechanism. Yet further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,636 is disclosed a barrier for separating the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle from the compartment occupied by the driver. The barrier includes a relatively stiff frame of plastic tubing which is expandable to allow for press fit installation in the particular motor vehicle. The frame is horizontally and vertically traversed by flexible bands which perform the barrier function. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,028 is disclosed a safety net device which includes a load-indicator which signals whether forces have acted on the safety net during an accident which might cause premature failure of the safety net. Deformation of respective anchoring members which retain the safety net to the motor vehicle is used to indicate forces were applied to the safety net possibly leading to premature failure of the safety net.
There is a need for a simple, cost effective fixed safety net system which is reliable, has no moving parts, can be designed to fit most motor vehicles, provides side impact protection if desired, which is easily removed and compactly stored when not needed, and which does not significantly obstruct the view of the occupants of the vehicle.
Advantages of the Invention
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides protection for minimizing forward and/or side movement of the occupants in the rear seating area of a moving motor vehicle upon sudden impact with an object.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a safety net made of a webbed netting which is transparent enough so as to not significantly obstruct the view of the occupants, yet is sufficiently strong enough to prevent the occupants from hurtling forward or sideways beyond the netting.
Another advantage of the present invention is it provides a safety system which prevents and limits the occupants of the rear passenger area from being thrust forward and/or sideways beyond the immediate rear seating area.
Another advantage of the present invention is it does not involve any complicated mechanics or sensors that need to operate properly upon an impact and which are a function of the impact.
Another advantage of the present invention is the attachment of the mounting brackets to the interior framing ribs or posts of the motor vehicle far enough in front of the rear passenger area so as to not hinder leg and arm movements of the seated passengers.
Another advantage of the present invention is it can be mounted in easily detachable sections to the front and two sides of the rear passenger area.
Another advantage of the present invention is it provides flexibility allowing installing of the front safety net only, or by also installing one or both of the side safety nets.
Another advantage of the present invention is it utilizes straps that are easily detachable from the mounting brackets, but that can be made to permanently attach to the netting.
Another advantage of the present invention is it provides a safety net system that can be easily stored away when not in use, the permanently installed mounting brackets being small enough as to not interfere with the normal functions within the motor vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is it is equally suitable for young children and adults.
Another advantage of the present invention is it provides a safety net system which can be easily adapted for use in all types of motor vehicles including, but not limited to, cars, pick-up trucks, vans, busses, and even trains.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The invention comprises a safety net system for attachment to the interior structure of a motor vehicle to close a central opening disposed between a driver seating area in which at least one front seat is disposed and a rear passenger area of the motor vehicle. The safety net includes a front safety net, having opposing pairs of upper and lower edges and opposing pairs of end edges, said safety net being operable in a stretched state to close the central opening between the driver seating area and the passenger seating area.
The safety net further includes at least two front safety net anchoring assemblies which are affixable to the interior structure of the motor vehicle at the central opening. Each anchoring assembly is attachable to one opposing edge of the pairs of opposing edges of the front safety net to prevent occupants of the passenger seating area from being thrust forward through said front safety net into the driver seating area such as during sudden deceleration of the motor vehicle.
The safety net system can include at least one side safety net, preferably a pair of side safety nets and corresponding at least one side safety net anchoring assemblies. The side safety nets are operable in respective stretched states to close respective side openings disposed laterally adjacent the passenger seating area at respective side doors of the motor vehicle. Each of the at least one side safety net anchoring assemblies is affixable to the interior structure of the motor vehicle at the respective side opening, each being attachable to one opposing edge of said pairs of opposing edges to prevent occupants of the passenger seating area from being thrust sideways past the respective of the side safety nets out of the motor vehicle should the respective side door open during sudden lateral acceleration of the motor vehicle such as due to an impact.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.